Atolondrado
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: MiriDeku. Es obvia la respuesta.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Tenía esto arrumbado por ahí incompleto pero me había gustado tanto que me obligué a "terminarlo". Por cierto puede y no puede estar relacionado con_ Distracción _._

 ** _MiriDeku. Relación no establecida._**

* * *

 **Atolondrado.**

—Te gusta, ¿no es cierto? —Pregunta la chica del trío de héroes.

Escupe la comida parcialmente masticada para evitar atragantarse y tose varias veces para asegurarse de no ahogarse. Está seguro de que hablaban de los nuevos practicantes en las agencias donde ellos estaban, ¿en qué momento perdió el rumbo de la conversación?

—¿El qué? —Responde despistado con una sonrisa, de la comisura de sus labios cuelga un hilo de saliva y algunos granos de arroz.

El azabache y la de cabello azul intercambian miradas y comparten un gesto que confunde aún más al rubio.

—Es quién, no qué. —Corrige Tamaki, pero Tōgata sigue sin entender. —El chico problema que llevaste con Sir Nighteye. —Interrumpe su almuerzo y baja los palillos.

—Hablabas muy bien de él. —Continúa Nejire.

Parpadea un par de veces y sonríe ampliamente, parece comprender qué insinúan —Claro, el chico me agrada. —Toma una porción de arroz y sin terminar de comerla continúa —Es diferente a los demás, brilla como pocos.

—No esa clase de gustar, sino el otro gustar. —Insiste la de ojos zarcos.

—¿Eh? —Suelta perplejo.

Y ambos suspiran, Mirio puede ser muy atolondrado. ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien así?

Pero no hay necesidad de aclarar a qué se refieren, el más alto lo sabe y es obvia la respuesta. Sí, el chico problema le gusta, o al menos eso cree. Al principio le había parecido muy interesante pero en un instante el de pecas le deslumbró, hay más en él de lo que se ve; y es posible que el llevarlo ante Nighteye haya sido un mero capricho que quiso saciar, porque quiere tener más cosas en común con el muchacho y quiere estar más cerca de él, en varios sentidos que aún no consigue vislumbrar.

—¡Tōgata-! —La chica está por hablar pero el de cabello bruno la detiene. —Pero...

—Es suficiente. —Le pide.

La de cabello claro hace un puchero y finalmente se rinde.

El más alto los mira con cierto pesar, comprende que sólo quieren ayudar pero es algo en lo que prefiere mantenerse al margen.

—¡Ah, Tōgata-senpai! —Se escucha no muy lejos de donde ellos se encuentran.

El trío de héroes voltea a ver a quien ha llamado al mayor de ellos.

—¡Midoriya-kun! —Alza la mano y le saluda.

El chico de rizos se acerca y se pone visiblemente nervioso —¿I-interrumpo? —Incluso tartamudea.

—No, no, —hace un gesto con la mano restándole importancia —¿qué sucede?

El de pecas se remueve en su lugar, juega con sus manos y mueve los ojos a varias partes antes de enfocarlos en el chico permeable —Bueno, tengo algunas preguntas que quisiera hacerte... si no es molestia.

Aunque el de cabello oscuro no tiende a mirar a los demás fijamente en ese momento lo hace al igual que Nejire, le escrutan con la mirada y le ponen aún más nervioso. Mirio sabe que hay palabras atoradas en la boca de la chica y duda que sea buena idea permitirle que las suelte.

Porque aunque el chico le gusta le parece muy poco profesional mezclar los asuntos personales con el trabajo.

Se levanta y avanza hacia el chico para después pasar uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros, lo estruja ligeramente y lo acerca a su propio cuerpo más de lo necesario. Lo mira y le sonríe ampliamente —Bien, vamos. —Izuku se encoge tanto de hombros que le recuerda a una tortuga e inconscientemente lo vuelve a apretar cuando ve su rostro avergonzado. —Los veo más tarde chicos.

Nejire y Tamaki los siguen con la mirada y la chica suspira.

—No lo va a admitir, ¿cierto?

Un poco desanimado le responde —A veces es algo obstinado.

Ven al par de chicos caminar por el pasillo, el de cabello verdoso da respingos y se cohíbe por los gestos que el rubio tiene con él; es tan obvia la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos que habría que estar ciego para no notarlo. Tamaki los observa con detenimiento y se da cuenta de que Mirio no es el único distraído. El más bajo reacciona impetuoso y ahora es el turno del mayor para avergonzarse.

Son tal para cual.

* * *

 _¡También es cumpleaños de Mirio! Aunque esto no es precisamente algo referente a eso, pero qué más da._


End file.
